


Infinity Wins

by HouseFernFandom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseFernFandom/pseuds/HouseFernFandom
Summary: How Infinity War could have been won.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Infinity War and wrote down all the ways (that I found) that the war could have been won. 
> 
> There will be two chapters. The first one is things that could have happened in the movie to win; the second chapter will be ways that the war could have been won but would have made for a bad ending.

1\. Thanos only kills half of Asgard or none at all because most of them are already dead. Maybe they would have managed to attack Thanos. Doubtful, since most of the warriors were dead, but still a possibility.

2\. One or more of Thanos' children turning. What if more of them turned out like Gamora or Nebula, realizing that their father was really just a power-hungry, kidnapping, lunatic. 

3\. Thanos finds his sanity. Maybe he realizes that he could make more resources. Maybe he realizes that people would be mourning. (Also was the snap really fair or was he planning on making sure his children lived. He sure made sure that he lived, so the fairness he talked about in choosing who died wasn't there.)

4\. The Hulk doesn't stand in the background either when the ship is attacked or when Thor is hurt. (I know this probably wouldn't have done anything, but seriously where was he.)

4\. Loki doesn't take the space stone. What if the space stone really was destroyed on Asgard.

5\. The power stone is not given to Nova. Goodness knows where the stone would have ended up if Yondu had taken it. Probably would have taken a little while to track down.

6\. The Hulk wins. (I know he was trying to but it's still another way the movie could have gone.)

7\. Strange and Wong destroy the time stone. (Even if they were willing to destroy the stone they have no way to do that. Wanda was the only way shown in the movie and they had no idea where she was.)

8\. Tony calls Steve. (Maybe an earlier heads-up would have helped.)

9\. The Hulk comes out. 

10\. They win the fight with the maw. (Maybe because the Hulk comes out.) If they won no one would have been taken to Titan and Thanos would have had to fight all the Avengers at once. Considering the group on Titan almost managed to beat Thanos by themselves, all of them together would definitely have managed.

11\. Portal off Thanos' hand. (Why did they even show that you could portal off a hand?)

12\. Getting to Knowhere faster. (No idea if it would have done anything, but an idea nonetheless.)

13\. Thanos does not kill Gamora. Maybe that weird, creepy, messed up version of love he feels for her stops him.

14\. Eitri does not make the gauntlet. He really thought that Thanos wouldn't kill the other dwarves? 

15\. Steve, Natasha, and Sam kill Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive.

16\. Called Scott and Clint. Doubt calling two more people would have helped but the reason for not calling them was stupid.

17\. They get to Wakanda faster by leaving immediately instead of talking. There was no way they weren't going to tell Black Panther, and if they got there faster Shuri could have started separating Vision from the mind stone faster.

18\. Instead of keeping on course for Titan the group on the ship turned it around. This reasoning goes back to number 10. All of them together instead of two groups probably would have won.

19\. Nebula kills Thanos.

20\. Strange traps Thanos in a loop. (I admit that probably wouldn't work in this situation but it's still a viable idea.)

21\. Peter doesn't hit Thanos. Or at least waits a few minutes. Or seconds. 

22\. Nebula does something. Seriously she was just standing there. Maybe a bit of added strength would have gotten the glove off faster. Or she could have grabbed Peter before he could start hitting Thanos.

23\. Strange just lets Tony die. Letting Tony live seemed out of character, even if he did see Tony die a bunch of times in the futures he saw. This entry isn't on the other list for two reasons. One we all know Tony is going to die in Endgame, and two team Cap forever. 

24\. Thor hacks off Thanos' head.

25\. Teleport the ship that the Maw first showed up on away.

26\. Yondu lived and just shot Thanos with his arrow.

27\. Kraglin shows up and shots Thanos with the arrow. 

28\. Clint suddenly jumps out of a tree and shoots Thanos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here are a few terrible ways that Infinity War could have been won.

1\. Loki is killed when the ship is attacked. If Loki died no one else knew about the space stone, or how to get it. 

2\. Loki lets Thor die instead of giving up the space stone.

3\. Gamora kills herself instead of asking Peter to kill her if Thanos gets her.

4\. Wanda kills Vision. Everyone needs to stop comparing Wanda and Okoye. Yes, Okoye would have killed W'kabi for Wakanda, but she didn't just walk up and stab him. She stoped and gave him a chance to stand down. She would have killed him to save her country, but only after trying all other options. Wanda was doing the same thing. In the end she showed that she was willing to kill Vision to save the world, she just wanst going to do that until every other option had been exhausted.

5\. Gamora lets Nebula die instead of giving up the soul stone. 

6\. Wanda stays upstairs with Vision and Shuri. If she was still up there she would have been able to stop Cull, then Shuri could have finished removing the stone and Wanda would have destroyed it as planned. However, if Wanda had stayed up there Natasha and Okoye would have died.

7\. The soul stone doesn't accept Gamora. I was actually expecting this to happen in one of the movies. The stone goes 'you don't really love her so we don't except the trade.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> If you have any other ideas please post them in the comments.


End file.
